A Wolf's Paradise!
by Wolf goddess 24
Summary: I adopted this story from Sisi the water wolf goddess. Hope you like! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The moon maiden part 1!

I walked through a village that the moon was directly above it. As I walked through the village I spoke to the animals. I spoke their native tongue like the did when they spoke to the moon.

"I'm the moon maiden. My names Kagome. Please can you tell me something. Have you seen any wolves that passed through this village with a girl who smelled like Lunar flowers?" I asked a dog who was tied to a pipe.

"Yes, I have. They passed by 2 days ago heading West. I'm Blue. And they also said something about finding Paradise. Now that I gave you information you need, can you do me a favor and get me away from my owner he's gone crazy?" The dog named Blue said frightened.

"Of course, but you can come and help me, right? I mean your half wolf and half dog. You can help me and I can take you to paradise, but you have to protect me until I change, but even then you have to stay with me. I know where paradise is because the moon shines on it. And with the moon's help I can travel through night but I have to hide by day you think you can do that? Please?" I asked as I untied the collar off her neck.

"Yes! Now can we hurry before we lose those wolves!" Blue said egger to get away from her owner. It wasn't hard to keep up with Blue. "So when do you change into a moon maiden wolf?" Blue asked as we ran West.

When the Full moon comes and I will be able to change all the time without the moon." I said carefully.

" Can you smell the pack and the flower maiden?" I asked Blue after a few minutes.

"Yes we're about a mile away." Blue said casually.

"I'll mask our scents then." I stated.

"Okay." Blue said. When I was done with masking our scents. Blue asked. "Will I be able to transform like the other wolves?"

"Yes if you concentrate real hard." I said.

"Wow that's awesome." Blue stated.

'_She doesn't know that once she is a wolf she'll have to be one for the rest of her life._' I thought as we got closer to the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: The Moon Maiden part 2!**

I suddenly felt the urge to move off course. The moon was pulling me towards it. I looked at Blue quickly. I also felt that something was going to go wrong if I let her go to the pack alone. I had to make the decision quickly.

"Blue... The Moon Goddess is calling me. I have to go to her. I want you to travel to the pack and the flower maiden, I'll catch up soon." I said to her.

"Ok Kagome. I will see you soon." Blue said. I nodded and veared off to the right. When I got to the cliff, I stopped.

"Kagome, my child. You are close to your first change. One more lunar cycle and then you can walk in the light of the sun when you do. Have decided what animal you want to be?" The Moon Goddess said as she appeared next to me.

"Yes, I have. I want to become a wolf. I have found a pack and everything. So that's what I want to be." I said.

"Well then I will make sure that happens. You better go before your friend gets to injured. I will see you again on the night of your change." She says before she disappeared.

I quickly run towards the pack and Blue. Once I was close I smelt it. The smell of something that made my stomach churn. It was the smell of something metallic, it was the smell of blood.

I ran quickly to see Blue collapse on the ground, with a member of the pack on top of her. The wolf was gray with a scar of an x on its' chest. Blood dripping from its' mouth.

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran over to Blue. She was whimpering in pain and her blood was everywhere. "You idiots we are here to help you. I'm the Moon Maiden. I came looking for you when I ran across Blue tyed to a pipe infront of a bar. She helped me locate you."

I quickly used my Moon blessed powers on Blue to heal her. A bright white light surrounded us, until I finished healing her. I rubbed my hands through her fur as her whimpering ceased.

"Shh, rest noww before we have to leave again." I said to her as she tried to stand, but I stopped her. I looked around at the pack, and growled impressively like a wolf and shocked them. "My name's Kagome. I will be joining your little pack soon. Without me you can't enter paradise."

The pure white wolf snapped out of it and said "Why not join now?"

**A/N: Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while. Between school and work I barely have time. Right now on winter break, but I am having a bit of writers block. If you have any ideas send me a private message on my page. Also please read & Review. Favorite Me and My stories. Any way I will update more when I get the chance. **

**Love, Wolf Goddess 24.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The moon maiden pt.3**

"I can't… As you can see dawn is quickly approaching and I need to find shelter from it fast. I can only walk in the moon light. When I finally transform into my animal, I can walk in the sunlight…" I quickly said as I looked at the Full Moon.

"When does this happen?" The white wolf asked, looking a little hurt.

"In one lunar cycle. Once I transform I will be back. Unless you want to rest during the day and travel at night with me, I will see you then." I said getting up and looked at Blue. "We must hurry and leave before the sun arrives. There's a city not far from here. We can find shelter there, Blue."

Blue nodded and got up to follow me, when I was stopped by the white wolf again. He seemed resistant on letting me go with Blue. He growled at her and got defensive in front of me.

"She is the enemy's dog. You cannot leave with her. She will kill you while you sleep." He managed to say before growling again.

I shot him a look and he quickly stopped. "She will not. I saved her from her master who treats her like trash. She was tied up outside a bar when I found her. She looked miserable, and I can even tell she has wolf blood in her." I said and walked around him with Blue and headed to the city.

Running quickly me and Blue tried to find a decent place, so I place to sleep and hide from the sunlight. We finally found a motel that would allow Blue in too. Once inside the room, I closed the curtains and got under the covers of the bed.

I patted the spot next to me for Blue to jump up and curl up behind me. "Blue wake me up when the sky begins to turn dark. That way we can head back to those wolves, unless they find us first…" I yawned and started to nod off when Blue said yes.

**A/N: I know its short, but I will update again when I can. I'm going to have a small contest. Pm me your best idea on what should happen next. I will choose the top three and put them in the next three chapters. I will also include your name in the beginning before the actual story begins. You have a month… Good Luck my readers! – Ja ne! ;)**


End file.
